1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher that can reduce washing water consumption and power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a machine for washing dishes by spraying washing water at high pressure and drying them.
The dishwasher includes a rack, a spray arm and a driving unit within a case. The rack accommodates dishes and the spray arm sprays washing water. The spray arm is disposed at an upper or lower side of the rack.
The driving unit includes a sump and a pump. The sump collects the washing water. The washing water pumped by the pump flows through a washing water pipe and is sprayed through the spray arm. The dishes are washed by the sprayed washing water.
The driving unit for pumping the washing water by using the pump includes various filters and pipes to properly supply the washing water and recollect the washing water sprayed onto the dishes.
Meanwhile, if the washing water sprayed onto the rack is directly drained out, it is a waste of the washing water. Accordingly, there is a demand for a dishwasher having a driving unit that can effectively reuse the washing water.